


Going Down

by Mal_not_Otto



Series: Nero Death Predictions [1]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: The volcano fucking explodes. This is very short but yea
Relationships: Natalya | Raven & Maximilian Nero
Series: Nero Death Predictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Going Down

Raven ran ahead, making sure the students were getting out. Otto and Wing were there helping her.  
But where was Max?

* * *

Dr. Nero had no choice but to stay behind. He had no time. The debris that has fallen on him wasn't coming off. HIVE was going down and he was going with it.  
"MAX!" He heard Raven shout after him.  
"Raven! Go! Get out of here!" He shouted back. He could see her near by, staring at him in disbelief, "get the students out of here."  
"But what about you?"  
Nero sighed, "one life is less important than many, Natalya. Now go. Please. For me."  
Raven hesitated but soon ran to the hangar

* * *

".... He didn't make it?" Otto asked as he watched the school blow up behind them. Many kids where whispering to each other. His friends were nearby, mourning. He looked up at Raven.  
"He didn't have time."


End file.
